Shadow Dragon
by Luna51712
Summary: When Luna broke the seal her mother placed on her when she was an infant, she expected happiness and freedom with Death the Kid, but when an old power surfaces, will she succeed in taming the Shadow Dragon inside of her? Or will she die trying?
1. Chapter 1

(Luna POV in her memory)

"D-damn it…"

I collapsed right there, on the ground for all to see… like some fucking circus… all I could see from my blurred and unconscious vision was both of my weapons, Emerald Watson and her over-protective boyfriend, Shadow Veil. But… the person write next to me… yelling and cradling me in his arms was none other than…

(Luna POV)

"Death the Kid and Luna report to Lord Death's room immediately. He has important topic to discuss with you."

"Huh? What now?" Laughter breaks out in sections across Class Crescent Moon like a damn virus

"Ughhh, Fuuuuuuuuuck meeeeeee…" is all I'm able to whisper to myself without the nearest person listening in to my self-conversation.

I sound like one of those people who just took an allergy pill in the day and sound groggy because of those damn after effects…

Thank God Spirit woke me up from that hellish nightmare/memory of mine… I wouldn't of lasted a second more of that bull-shit I've endured over my last 15 years of living…but I've got to admit… that's about 6- no 10,000 times better than attending one of Excalibur's 5-hour story telling parties… Ewwwww. No comment.

(3rd POV)

As Luna somewhat dragged herself from her seat to the door, she forgot all about Death the Kid still trying to move through the little aisles located on the sides of the long, curved desks. Once Kid squeezes himself through, the both of them begin their descent down the long hallway, to Lord Death's room. As soon as the smallest bit of conversation broke out among them, it soon dispersed into the air like that can of Axe spray guys use to get chased around by a bunch of lunatic fan girls (not that it'll happen of course)…

(Luna POV)

"Soooooo, what do you think your old man wants to talk to us about?"

"Well, I highly doubt it involves Maka and the others."

"No shit Sherlock. Why do you think he called up the both of us?" Suddenly, Kid stops dead in his tracks

"I feel highly discouraged right now…"

"Awwww! Did I hurt the little shinigami's feelings? How sad! Ha-ha-ha-ha-haaaa!"

"I would disagree with that statement, because you only made me want to do…THIS!"

"Whaaa- mmhh!" I was soon cut off by those luscious lips that belong to Shinigami-sama's son,

Death the Kid

He was able to pin my hands and hips against the wall with his hands and hips, making me emit an embarrassing moan and plea.

"L-let me breathe Kid!" Were the only words I was able to squeeze through every mouth opening there was. We took a breather for about eight seconds, and soon after, we were in a full-fledged tongue war. At first, I denied him entrance, (which pissed him off by the way) and commenced his revenge by lifting his hand up my black tank top and twisting my now erect nipple.

"Gaaaah~ Don't d-do that Kid your g-gonna make me- AAAAAH!" He soon took my breast into his mouth and did all the possible dirty things I wanted him to do to me~.

"DAMN IT KID! YOUR DAD'S GONNA BLOW A FUSE WHEN WE MAKE IT TO HIS ROOM LATE AND HE'LL THINK THE WRONG THINGS WE DIDN'T EVEN MAKE IT HALF WAY THROUGH TO!"

"Alright, I guess it can't be helped. But listen when I say this: We WILL finish this afterwards and I am going to win this time! GOT IT!"

"Heh, I doubt you'll make it to round two, just like last time!"

"I WAS EXHAUSTED! OKAY!"

"Since I'm going to completely ignore that, get that sexy ass of yours moving before I make it move!"

"Fine."

And with that they made it to the door of the Death room, hoping Death's "discussion" involves more witches and assassinations than shinigami… behavior…


	2. Hearts Under Fire

Run for cover

We are

Hearts under fire

And we're

Going under

If we can't be at peace

Pull the trigger

We are

Hearts under fire

And we

Hold our grudges

If we can't just release…

~ Lea Luna

~Hearts under fire (HavocNdeeD remix)

(Luna POV)

~Flashback~

"Mommy, why are you leaving me and big brother here?"

"Don't worry about a thing Lunaria, Lord Death here will take good care of you and Vladimir until we come back, okay?"

"Okay…"

"Well….. here, I want you to have this. This is an ancient heirloom passed down from mother to daughter in my side of the family. Whenever you need, open the locket and I'll be right by your side, whether you're fighting or you need me, O-okay?" *crying and shivering*

"Mama, I'll miss you, and so will Vladimir…"

"Bye… my little Luna…"

~End of Flashback~

(Luna POV with Kid)

"Luna, Luna are you paying attention!"

"Wha- oh, I think I spaced out for a second…"

"More like eight seconds exactly…"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY THREE STRIPES?"

"…NO! I'M GARBAGE! UNSYMMETRICAL GARBAGE! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!"

"Fucking shit… what the hell did I just do… oh well, I'll just drag him to his dad's room…"

-5 random minutes of carrying an OCD idiot-

*cough, hack, cough, dies on floor in front of Lord Death*

"Hey! Hi! Wazzup! How's my son doing?"

"HOW THE HELL DOES YOU THINK HE'S DOING? HE'S A LITTLE FIVE YEAR OLD HAVING A TANTRAM!"

"I actually tricked you into dragging me here… I didn't feel like walking anymore…"

"….. I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU BITCH!"

"REAPER CHOP!"

-Both Kid and Luna get hit and fall to the ground-

"Now, I didn't just call you hear to have you cut class, it's something very important… and it involves the both of you…"

"Ughhh, my head, why the both of us, Ow…"

"Because…"

"Father, if you make us wait any longer I will return to my class immediately…"

"….. You both might battle each other in the future… and only one of you will survive…"

-Both of us- "WHAT!"

"Luna, remember your power?"

"The inherited witch's Shadow Dragon marking, what about it?"

"Since you broke the seal, its power will be unleashed, and chaos will reign… unless you conquer the Shadow Dragon inside of you, and feel the pain that others have felt when they have been mercilessly slaughtered by this power…"

"I-, do you know of Vladimir's location…"

"Luna, you've been avoiding this problem for too long, don't try to change the subject because you feel bad about yourself, it's never been you it's your power…"

"I-I-"

"Now, you must know that-"

"ENOUGH! I KNOW I'M A MONSTER ON THE INSIDE! DON'T REMIND ME OF WHAT I'M NOT! I'VE FELT THE PAIN OF THOSE WHO HAVE DIED OF THE POWER! I NEARLY TOOK THE LIFE OF ANNA IN THE RAGE AND FURY OF THIS POWER! N-NOW… A-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

I feel…

Light…

Weightless…

As if…

Nothing ever happened…

Awesome cliffhanger, right? Until next time readers! My last day of school is Friday so I might be posting more often.

What will happen to Kid and Lord Death?

Will Luna destroy them in rage?

Or destroy herself? Bye~


End file.
